kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Goobersmooches
Goobersmooches is a restaurant located in Arlen. It is a parody of Fuddruckers as the restaurant design is similar to Fuddruckers and also specializes in burgers. Strickland Propane is a supplier of the restaurant as show in the episode The Perils of Polling. Appearances Lost in MySpace In the episode Lost in MySpace this restaurant made an apperance after Donna gets fired from Strickland Propane after she formed a flash mob at Strickland Propane with her "MySpace friends" to hunt down Hank which Buck steps out thinking the flash mob are customers, but the mob mistakes Buck for Hank, and beats up Buck. After Donna's firing, she makes an anti-Strikland Propane MySpace page, and the Strickland workers want to take it down, but don't know the password which Donna knows. After looking at her MySpace pages to find something to find and confront her, Hank finds that she has a date at the restaurant. The Strickland workers than go to the restaurant to confront her where she was at the burger bar with her date, and Hank and Donna speak face-to-face and make amends, and bring her back to work at Strickland, and take down the anti-Strickland MySpace page. Donna then rejects her date since she was just dating him for money, and she just got her job back. Hank Fixes Everything In the episode Hank Fixes Everything, Hank gathers Buck, M. F. Thatherton, and two other propane owners in the restaurant by putting a fake sweepstakes that they won a portable television, which Hank gave them by test driving four mini vans to have them stop with the price wars, and act like business man, which they misunderstood, and start to do a price fixing operation between the four propane stores. A Fire Fighting We Will Go In the episode A Fire Fighting We Will Go, Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer were on duty as firemen and were dispatched to the restaurant for a dumpster fire. Veteran firefighter Heck Dorland has already extinguished the blaze when they arrived. The Perils of Polling In the episode The Perils of Polling, Luanne uses a pager belonging to the restaurant to page Hank in order to ask him if he is going to vote or not in an election. This shows that Strickland Propane supplies the restaurant with propane as it is able to directly page Hank. Hank then calls the restauarant and Luanne picks up the phone while a waitress is distracted by seating guests. Luanne then convinces Hank to come home and vote. Phish and Wildlife In the episode Phish and Wildlife, Hank and Peggy go on a dinner date to the restaurant in the opening scene, where Peggy tells Hank that she wants to order both the French Onion Soup and the Minestrone Soup in place of an entree after Bobby was left at home alone and ends up calling them because he is scared. SerPUNt In the episode SerPUNt, Dale, along with Tommy and Rollo from County Animal Control, have beer and banana splits at the restaurant. They also learn that their bill has been taken care of, as they've recently become local heroes searching for a deadly twelve-foot snake which has disappeared into the sewers, resulting in the town being afraid to use their toilets. Trivia *For a while, Adult Swim did ad bumpers focused on businesses in King of the Hill. Goobersmooches was one of them, with the tagline "It may not sound like a family place, but it is." *It is stated by Hank that the buffet is a death trap, likely to result in a propane leak. Category:Restaurants Category:Places Category:Businesses